onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 344
の饗宴! 夜討ちの鐘は闇の音 | Romaji = Zonbi Songu no Kyōen! Yōchi no Kane wa Yami no Oto | Airdate = February 24, 2008 | English = Feast of the Zombie Song! The Night Raid's Bell is the Sound of Darkness! | Airdate_Funi = September 30, 2014 (DVD); April 30, 2016 (Toonami) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 450 pp. 2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 9.0 | rank = 4 }} "Feast of the Zombie Song! The Bell of the Night Raid is a Sound of Darkness" is the 344th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp, Nami and Chopper are effortlessly incapacitated by the General Zombie Ryuma, a samurai with an eerie resemblance to Brook, and are locked inside a coffin. Luffy and the others enter the mansion and defeat the Surprise Zombies with ease, but Sanji goes missing, so they force Buhichuck to act as their guide by taking him with them. While the zombies of Thriller Bark celebrate the start of the Night Attack, Absalom awakens the other General Zombies to handle the Straw Hats. Long Summary The zombie soldiers march through the forest carrying a large orb. Meanwhile in Hogback's lab, Nami learns the truth about how Hogback was making the zombies. She also tells of how Cindry died ten years prior. Having been found out, Hogback orders Cindry and Ryuma to kill the group. Ryuma then walks into the lab laughing like Brook and admiring Nami even without his eyes. He almost gets to glare at Nami's panties but is denied. The navigator begins to wonder about Brook's personality being replicated by the samurai. Ryuma was once form the kingdom of Wano. The skeletal samurai dashes through with nothing happening at first and asks for a sandwich from Cindry. The group almost makes it out, but Ryuma's power knocks the three down. Ryuma then says he used the Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash. The zombie soldiers continue their march while Luffy's inspecting the mansion grounds while searching for Moria. He and his party find an empty room full of seemingly harmless portraits. Just then, Buhichuck, the living Bear Rug and the portrait zombies begin their surprise attack. Luffy begins to smile while Sanji interrogates the portrait monsters. Robin also uses the twist on some of the portrait zombies and Franky breaks another's spear using his brute strength. Zoro also uses Nigiri to cut through some portrait zombies too and Luffy leads the Bear Rug zombie on a wild goose chase ending with the Straw Hat using the Gum-Gum Bazooka to knock the bear down. Buhichuck is in shock seeing his allies beaten. Meanwhile in Hogback's lab, Nami, Usopp and Chopper are trapped in a coffin to be disposed of. The soldiers trek through and eventually reach Moria's mansion. Buhichuck then tries to make an excuse that three of Luffy's crew are sleeping upstairs, but Franky notices Sanji had disappeared. Zoro begins to fear for the worst, and Luffy is confident that their cook can survive. Robin insists on taking the mounted pig as a guide while the portrait zombies are laughing and insist they go with them. The zombies warn that when they fight Moria, they will be wiped out one-by-one. Luffy then warns if any harm comes to his crew, he'll beat Moria so hard it would take Thriller Bark apart. As they take Buhichuck as a guide and the pig warns the Surprise Zombies are downed. The orb the zombie soldiers brought in was a disco ball and they sing a massive song to begin their Night Raid. Absalom heads into a casket room and awakes the General Zombies out of their coffins and out of the ground. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's coffin is then ferried out of the mansion. Absalom concludes his speech to teach the Straw Hat pirates the meaning of fear. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *At roughly 13:20 there is an art error with Sandai Kitetsu having Yubashiri's tsuba. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 344 de:Zombie Song no Kyōen! Yōchi no Kane wa Yami no Oto